


15 School #writober2020

by YungWenLean



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungWenLean/pseuds/YungWenLean
Summary: What is the largest organ in the human body anyway? Just because you live in a revolutionary republic doesn't mean that normal life doesn't go on. Julian has a biology exam. The textbook is in German. His adult friends are – surprise! – not helping.
Kudos: 9





	15 School #writober2020

**Author's Note:**

> #writober2020 almost halfway! I really like this one, I can really see this happening. There are two things I'm always happy to do when it comes to logh. One is overthinking the details of day to day life at Iserlohn fortress. Second is shipping Poplin/Attenborough. If you like the second part, you can probably figure out why they arrived together (this is set in the same fanverse as https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594788), if you don't you can just leave it at the fact that it's canon af that the two of them hang out a lot.

The Iserlohn Revolutionary Education Board was formed before the Iserlohn Republic even had a name. Frederica simply suggested that if they were to function as a real society, they needed some kind of educational system for the children. “Are there any children on Iserlohn?” Schönkopf asked. Poplin coughed discreetly. Cazerne coughed louder. Frederica said “Julian right here”. Yang agreed that many of the younger recruits were underage. All of them would get some sort of military training, of course, but for a sustainable society, they also needed to learn maths, biology, history and… Yang looked at Cazerne for help. “Family trees” said Alex. He was not really sure what Charlotte did when she attended a normal school, but those trees were mass-produced, put on the fridge, and sent to all sides of the family.

The task of ensuring the education of future free citizens went to Frederica who turned for help to Hortense, who had been on the school chapter of the Civilian Board back when Iserlohn still was a base. Hortense said that she could write down some names to start with, and that she would check for more people tomorrow. The first list had 17 names. The next day Hortense had 46. People turned to the Iserlohn Republic for many reasons. One was having your entire family wiped out in the war and blaming the FPA and the Empire equally. The names Hortense suggested were women with that kind motivation, with experience of teaching everything from preschool to university.

Finding teachers was not the greatest challenge. Neither was it the facilities, Iserlohn was planned for two million civilians and there were more than enough classrooms. The real problems were time and textbooks. The Iserlohn Revolutionary Education Board used to joke that their slogan was “We tried”. They made xerox copies of whatever they had, made their own books for the little ones, they cherished the few educational films in their collection, and they used the German books for the older students. There were plenty of German books.

That is why one fine morning Poplin and Attenborough found Julian in the mess, his scrambled eggs cold, and his whole appearance screaming defeat. When they sat down next to them, he looked at them helplessly and explained that he had a biology exam tomorrow, but he would utterly fail. “My German is okay, like you know, I could tourist on Odin. But how am I supposed to learn all of this? I have this list of questions, and I have no idea where to find the answers.” Julian turned some pages in the book just to show that it really was in German, and German really was just a made up language with really long words. “Like here… ‘what is the largest organ in the human body’, how am I supposed to know?!”. “It must be…” Poplin started. He didn’t get further because Attenborough covered Poplin’s mouth with his hand and finished the sentence, “the liver!”. 

“You are not being helpful,” Julian said dryly. “Are you surprised?” Attenborough asked. “Actually,” Poplin smirked, “I have a helpful suggestion for you. I know this girl who speaks German, and maybe you could ask her...”. Julian blushed and started mumbling something about how he really couldn’t. Poplin tried to be supportive, Attenborough ate his breakfast and enjoyed the show. First Poplin tried to explain to Julian that asking a girl to do your homework didn’t even mean that you liked her – Poplin emphasized that he was speaking from experience. Then Poplin tried to motivate Julian by flattering his looks and suggesting that Karin had many suitors among the pilots, but luckily for Julian her personality scared them away. Then Poplin changed his strategy and suggested that Julian ask Schönkopf for help. When Julian started resisting even harder, Poplin gave up and sighed. “He’s a lost case. Attenborough, take over”.

Attenborough snached the book from Julian, quickly browsed through the pages and opened the spread titled _Fortpflanzungsorgane_. “It’s this part, right, Julian?”. Julian agreed through nodding, saying “yes”, avoiding eye contact, and turning completely red. Attenborough licked his knife clean and used it to tear out the whole chapter from the textbook. “You teach Julian about this,” Attenborough handed the embarrassing pages to Poplin, “you ask Karin for help with the rest,” he gave the mutilated book back to Julian. Attenborough picked up his tray and left the table. The day was just beginning, but it was already great.


End file.
